El Capitán y la Ninfa del Mar
by Rymwho
Summary: ― ¿Por qué no mejor te marchas de la isla? ―Ordena Emily. Ningún humano podía rechazar sus órdenes, si ella quería algo o que hicieran algo para Emily ella solo lo decía…o eso creía.


**N/A: Pues aquí esta mi nuevo One-Shot así que espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Perdonen por cualquier error gramatical pero a veces no dejo de ser tan subnormal**

 **Aclaraciones antes de comenzar: Obviamente algunos se sentirán confundidos ya que escribía mucho de 'El Capitan' pero no se por que lo hice así, tal vez en mi cabeza sonaba mejor lol**

 **-Por favor leer notas finales**

* * *

Emily, una bella ninfa solitaria del mar que vive en una pequeña isla al oeste del caribe. La ninfa era cruel con los humanos que pisaban accidentalmente en su isla, ella disfrutaba mucho hundir barcos con sus poderes y arrastrar a alguien a ella. Cuando alguien llegaba Emily sabía que las esperanzas de los marineros estaban perdidas así que ¿Por qué no torturarlo y maltratarlo psicológicamente? ¿Por qué no darle más esperanzas falsas? Ella simplemente lo hacía por diversión.

Aunque su padre le decía que no lo hiciera ella no lo escuchaba.

Actualmente como le dice los humanos es la época dorada de la piratería y a ella le gustaba. Las personas se la pasan navegando más en el mar y eso significa que habría más comida y diversión para la Ninfa.

Cuando ella está sentada en la arena y veía a lo lejos algún barco sonreía así misma y con sus poderes invocaba grandes olas que fueran capaces de volcar o destruir los barcos. Así habría más diversión para ella ¿no?

…

«Hace mucho que no aparece un barco por aquí» piensa Emily sin dejar de ver el mar con la esperanza de que apareciera otro barco.

Algo le llama la atención y saca su catalejo que fue un 'regalo' de un marino que llego a sus tierras hace décadas. Vio un barco grande y se acercaba lentamente a su Isla, posiblemente buscando más tesoros que recolectar.

Vio a la tripulación que parecían contentos, cantaban alegremente mientras limpiaban el barco. En la parte superior estaba un humano que no se le podía ver por su gran sombrero negro, posiblemente era el capitán del barco. Abría varios cofres en donde su interior había grandes cantidades de plata y oro.

«Debieron haber saqueado algún barco portugués»

Los humanos solo lo hacían para llenarse de riqueza y más arrogancia.

Vio de nuevo al capitán que ahora estaba en el timón dando órdenes a su tripulación.

Emily agito sus manos e invoco una gran ola llamando la atención de los marineros del barco, luego envió a la gran ola directo al barco. Vio la reacción asustada de la tripulación que se intentó sujetar de algo excepto el capitán que trataba de controlar el timón que no paraba de girar.

La gran ola impacto y el barco se dividió en varias partes y sus restos se hundieron en el fondo del mar dejando solamente un pedazo de madera en la superficie.

Al día siguiente Emily fue a la misma roca de siempre y espero a que se aparezca otro barco que pueda hundir, los gritos de pánico del barco anterior no la dejaron satisfecha por completo pero lo disfruto.

Emily vio como algo se levantaba de la Arena, era un humano pero no cualquier humano…

Era el Capitán del que hundió anteriormente.

El humano que estaba de espaldas se dio la vuelta, Emily pudo apreciar de que en realidad no era un hombre si no una mujer que parecía muy joven.

La chica era increíblemente hermosa pero no se podía ver sumisa ante la Pirata.

― ¿Por qué no mejor te marchas de la isla? ―Ordena Emily. Ningún humano podía rechazar sus órdenes, si ella quería algo o que hicieran algo para Emily ella solo lo decía…

La chica frunce el ceño ante la actitud de la morena ― ¿Estás loca? ―dice― apenas salí del mar con vida y ya me quieres ordenar? ―se ríe.

…o eso creía.

Su magia servía perfectamente en los hombres pero nunca lo había intentado con las mujeres. A pesar de que llevaba siglos en el mundo nunca se había visto la necesidad de poseer a alguna mujer e incluso en la época de Piratas nunca llegaban con vida a su isla.

― ¿Quién eres tu humana? ―Pregunta Emily sin dejar de ver a la castaña.

― Soy el CAPITAN Paige. ―Contesta enmarcando en su título.

― ¿Un Capitán? ―Sonríe― Oh jamás había visto una mujer por estos rumbos y mucho menos que sea un capitán.

― y yo… ―ve a la ninfa de pies y cabeza― jama había visto una mujer que se sigan vistiendo con esas prendas.

― ¿En serio es lo mejor que se te ocurrió? ―Pregunta ocultando su pequeña sonrisa a la capitana.

Paige se rasca la cabeza levemente y sus mejillas se pusieron algo rojas por la vergüenza ― Tal vez…

El silencio llego por unos minutos

― y…dime ¿Qué hace una bella dama como tu tan sola en una isla como esta? ―pregunta poniendo su mano en el hombro de Emily con una sonrisa.

― No me toques

Paige aparta su mano pero cuando lo hizo noto algo en su mano, ve su mano y nota que esta estaba más oscura de lo usual. Su cerebro hizo clic.

―Espera un momento…e-eres una de las brujas del mar! ―grita cayendo de sentón tratándose de hacer atrás mirando con sorpresa a la morena.

Emily ignora a Paige. Ella no sabe del porque aún no la mandaba al fondo del mar como a cualquiera que le hablara con insolencia como antes.

―Lo siento ―Murmura Paige levantándose sacudiendo la arena de sus ropas―. Solo que no creí que las leyendas eran ciertas pero no se supone que deberían ser 5?

―…

― ¡Oye! ¿Cómo te llamas?

― Soy Emily

Emily agito sus manos y las algas se levantaron del mar y sin dejar que dijera alguna palabra más el capitán un alga la agarro de su pie levantándola en el aire por varios lados. Emily escuchaba los gritos de auxilio de Paige y con un movimiento final lanzo a Paige nuevamente al mar.

Bueno, al menos ya no la molestaría de nuevo.

…

Nuevo día.

Emily se dirigía a su roca como todos los días lo hacía pero cuando llego a la zona se topó con la sorpresa de que alguien estaba sentando en ella, se acercó un poco más y vio que nada más y nada menos era el Capitán que lanzo al mar el día anterior.

― ¡Hola! ―Saluda Paige con una sonrisa.

Emily suspiro y agito nuevamente sus manos donde las algas se levantaron nuevamente para agarrar a Paige como el día anterior y la volvió a lanzar al mar.

…

Otro día más.

Emily se dirigía a su roca como todos los días y se topó que el mismo capitán persistente se encontraba sentada en su roca comiéndose una manzana.

― ¿Gustas?

Emily agito sus manos y las algas se levantaron de nuevo para atrapar a Paige y la lanzo nuevamente al mar.

…

Emily estaba tranquilamente sentada en la roca y vio a Paige marchando hacia ella. Antes de que el capitán se pudiera acercar más, unas algas la tenían nuevamente atrapada y la lanzo por 10ma vez consecutiva hacia el mar.

Un día más.

Emily esta tranquilamente sentada en su roca usando su catalejo buscando más barcos, pero algo negro tapo su vista.

Emily ve al capitán Paige marchando hacia ella hecha furia. Emily suspiro nuevamente por la insistencia del Capitán pero antes de que pudiera mover sus manos la castaña ya estaba delante de ella y sujetos sus manos para que no las pudiera mover.

Paige la miro fijamente con enojo, Sus ojos eran tan intensos que captó la atención de Emily.

― ¡Oye! ―Grita Paige― ¡Ya deja de lanzarme al mar!

― Pues deja de ser tan insistente! ¿Cómo se supone que sigas viva? ¡Si con la altura que te estoy lanzando es suficiente para que cayeras en la zona de tiburones!

Sus ojos se tranquilizaron y se rasca la cabeza.

―Pues la primera vez que caí fue un delfín el que me rescato y me trajo a la orilla… La 2da vez caí encima de un trozo de madera pero ahí si quedé inconsciente por el golpe y la 3era ve-

Emily abre la boca de la sorpresa por lo que estaba escuchando.

― ¿Poseidón te está protegiendo? ―Pregunta con incredulidad― Eso es imposible, el no ayuda a los humanos…

― ¿Poseidón? ¿te refieres a ese señor que maneja supuestamente al mar?

Emily vio fijamente al Capitán donde esta se movía nerviosamente por la pesada mirada de la Ninfa.

Emily camina hacia su morada mientras Paige la seguía en silencio. Emily se para en seco y se da la vuelta poniendo sus manos en su cadera viendo a Paige con cierto fastidio.

― ¡Ya deja de seguirme!

― ¡No hasta que me digas como salir de la isla!

Emily se muerde el labio refunfuñando y entra en su morada que había sido construida por los hombres cuando comenzó el renacimiento italiano. Emily cierra la puerta dejando a Paige a fuera de su casa, La castaña camina hacia una de las ventanas de Emily para verla pero esta cierra la ventana y las cubre con unas cortinas. Paige camina hacía la otra ventana, pero Emily cierra y cubre la ventana como la anterior.

La noche finalmente cayo y Paige pudo apenas instalarse a un lado de la casa de Emily en un viejo árbol. Ella dormiría en la gran rama de árbol esperando a que aguante su peso, a ella no le gustaría dormir en el suelo y encontrarse luego a algún animal, aunque no estaba segura si hay animales en la isla.

La castaña empezó a dormirse a pesar del intenso frio pero estaba acostumbrada a dormir en lugares menos deseados. Aunque eso sí, extrañaba dormir en su camarote y en su cama.

Luego comenzó a llover.

Emily no podía dormir bien por la lluvia, no es que le moleste no, todo lo contrario, le ayuda a relajarse, pero ahora es diferente. Tal vez porque afuera de su casa hay una plaga como de visita que se está mojando por completo y aunque el árbol era muy espeso no la cubriría bien.

Cuando aún vivía con sus hermanas era como le llamaban los humanos la época 'medieval' ella recuerda que sus hermanas tenían constantemente mascotas humanas que no llegaban al año de vida en sus cuidados. Los humanos son muy frágiles en varios aspectos especialmente en la salud, si el humano llegase enfermar se esperaba que tuviera una muerte lenta y dolorosa si no se le trataba.

Emily cerro por un momento los ojos imaginándose a Paige postrada en su cama, se la imaginaba pálida y débil mientras agonizaba donde sus ojos la voltean a ver suplicándole que parase su sufrimiento.

Emily se levantó inmediatamente de su cama y salió de su casa no importando que su ropa se mojase, después de todo podía manejar el agua y la quitaría de su ropa. Busco a Paige en el árbol donde se supone que dormiría ahora en adelante, vio a Paige debajo de las ramas empapada completamente.

―Vamos entra

El capitán entro de inmediato sin cuestionar a la ninfa, cuando entro no se movió para evitar que explote Emily por mojar su casa.

―Te vas a enfermar si te quedas con esa ropa

―Yo no tengo ropa

―Entonces Quítatela

Emily escucho como algo pesado caía al suelo y se dio la vuelta para ver a una Paige que se estaba desnudando por completo.

Emily soltó un pequeño grito tapándose la cara para no ver el cuerpo de la otra chica.

― ¿¡Pero qué haces!?

― ¡Quitándome la ropa como tu dijiste!

Emily se maldijo a sí misma por darle esa idea al capitán que ahora estaba totalmente desnuda enfrente de ella. Emily se acomodó en su gran cama tratando calmar su respiración y cerro fuertemente sus ojos para tratar de ya no pensar.

Sintió como el espacio libre a lado de ella se hundía levemente por el capitán desnuda. Ella no estaría tan nerviosa si al menos la capitana tuviera al menos de ropa puesta pero no la tenía

Iba a ser una larga noche…

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y Emily ya no volvió a ver un barco desde que hundió el barco de Paige.

Ahora no sabe si se arrepiente de haberlo hecho o no.

Su relación con el capitán ha mejorado un poco a pesar de que Emily haya sido cruel con ella en más de una ocasión.

Aunque a veces trataba de mantener a Ritmo a Paige, aunque esta le haya dado sus sustos cuando la castaña agarraba de vez en cuando tos o un resfriado pero nunca paso a mayores dándole un respiro a Emily.

Emily realmente no sabía nada del mundo de los humanos, en una parte quería conocer sus culturas que cambiaba increíblemente de generación en generación. Cuando estaba en tierra de humanos paseaba con la idea de conocer algún lugar o no.

'El ser humano es social por naturaleza'

Eso escuchaba de uno de los filósofos más importante que ellos han tenido pero eso se arruinaba fácilmente cuando las guerras estallaban y Emily seguía comprendiendo que el Humano era destructivo entre sí.

Cuando Emily y Paige hacían una pequeña fogata y se ponían a ver las estrellas Emily le hacía preguntas a Paige sobre su mundo, Emily le llego a preguntar sobre las guerras. Paige le dejo de cantar alegremente y miraba fijamente a Emily poniéndola nerviosa por el silencio de la chica, Paige nunca contestaba nada solo recibía la misma respuesta de siempre:

'Emily…este mundo puede llegar a ser tan cruel'

«Es un simple ser humano» pensó Emily sentada en una roca mientras veía a Paige sentada más delante de ella en la arena sin dejar de ver al mar.

'El ser humano es social por naturaleza'

Eso una vez escucho en una de sus visitas al pueblo humano. Su relación con el Capitán en el último año ha mejorado bastantemente, pero desde hace semanas ha notado la castaña más distante. Cuando llegaban a la playa Paige solo se sentaba en la arena y veía al mar.

«Debe extrañar a su gente» pensó con algo de tristeza pero rápidamente agita su cabeza apartando sus pensamientos «No como los va a extrañar si ya me tiene a mi»

Los días cambiaron y ahora se la pasaban agarradas de las manos mientras paseaban en la isla o en otra isla cerca, Emily le enseñaba todos los secretos que conocía sobre isla o descubriendo nuevas. Ella disfrutaba estar acostada en su cama mientras veía como Paige contaba sus antiguas aventuras como Pirata con mucha alegría.

En lo más profundo de las noches disfrutaban en placer carnal y la pasión que entregaba de una con la otra.

Emily adoraba cuando Paige pronunciaba su nombre como si fuera lo mejor…pero algo ya no estaba bien con la castaña. Ella es muy orgullosa para aceptarlo y lo veía, pero no quería hacerlo, Cuando estaban juntas el aire en su alrededor se tensaba y cuando Emily le pedía explicaciones a Paige esta solo tropezaba en pronunciar sus palabras.

Noto que cada vez que Paige la tomaba de la mano le apretaba un poco más fuerte de lo común y ya no conservaba la misma delicadeza, Cuando la besaba se sentía muy vació y la pasión ya no se encontraba y cuando se entregaban una de la otra era solo puramente carnal.

Paige cada vez se tensaba más rápido por cualquier cosa, se llenaba de ansiedad rápidamente agarrando su cabeza como si quisiera arrancarse el cabello, Su respiración se dificultaba y veía las cosas con miedo.

De vez en cuando escuchaba como como el capitán se sentaba y abrazaba así misma tratándose de calmarse y no llorar, otras veces escuchaba como caminaba fuera de la casa y comenzaba a gritar.

la perdería pronto si seguía así.

―Extraño mi vida…

―Pero aquí ya tienes una vida

―Sabes a lo que me refiero Emmy.

Emily sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero no quiere hacerlo.

No quería que Paige volviera a la misma vida que tenía antes, ser una criminal buscada, saqueando a barcos o destruir barcos o provocar batallas donde se expusiera su vida.

Pero tenía que hacerlo.

El Tiempo siguió avanzando y Paige estaba mejor que nunca; consiguió un barco nuevo junto con una tripulación que prometían su lealtad a ella. Emily estaba a su lado viendo como su amante se movía con gracias a través del barco mientras ordenaba y planeando sus estrategias con mucha naturalidad.

Cada determinado tiempo de días llegaban a nuevas islas o a los mismos puertos mientras bebían ron, cantaban con alegría por una nueva conquista o bailaban dentro de las tabernas.

Emily le daba mucha risa cuando Paige se metía en alguna pelea cuando estaba borracha contra algún tipo al azar que se atrevía coquetear con su amante.

Se sorprendió al saber que las batallas navales en realidad ocurrían en contadas veces y no como lo pintaban en los libros que decía que eran muy comunes. Paige dijo que prefería mantener a ella o a su tripulación a salvo en vez de meterse en alguna batalla, aunque claramente algunas veces si era necesario cuando no podían huir.

Emily sonreía cuando estaba dentro del camarote del capitán viendo como las monedas de oro y plata se amontonaban por todos lados. Su capitán tenía una fortuna muy envidiable.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y finalmente los meses eran transformados en años.

Paige se retiró por completo de la piratería y con la fortuna que consiguió recolectar construyo una nueva casa en alguna de sus islas conquistadas.

«Es una simple ser humana» se repetía Emily con tristeza al ver como Paige comenzaba a cojear levemente.

Paige cada vez se veía más mal y su salud se deterioraba más rápido. Emily siempre notaba la arrogancia de los humanos a kilómetros de distancia pero jamás noto la de sí misma. Ella simplemente creía que esto duraría para siempre…

Que ilusa fue.

―Digamos que ya no me veo tan bien como antes ―Dice Paige riendo levemente.

Emily mira la apariencia de Paige; su cabello se volvió mucho más pálido con un tono gris, su cojera aumentaba más hasta el punto de ya no caminar y pasar el mayor tiempo en su cama y su cara mostraba varias arrugas.

¿Sus vidas eran así de tan cortas? Si es así que cruel destino la esperaba.

Paige la vio pensante y toma la mano de su ninfa para besarla en la palma de su mano.

Paige tomo la mano de su ninfa y beso la palma de su mano

―Te amo tanto que sé que es cruel para ti...

―…

―Em cada vez me estoy haciendo más vieja y ya no poseo la misma energía para poder sostenerme a mí misma. Ya estoy muy cansada.

―Paige ―Dice la Ninfa en un susurro tratando de evitar para no llorar― P-Puedo pedirle a mi padre que te de la vida eterna y tal vez así solo así puedas…

―Se acabó, Emmy

Emily toma sus manos.

― ¿Sabes? Estas igual de hermosa como el día en que te conocí en aquella isla ―Sonríe―. Aunque me hayas lanzado 11 veces al mar jamás cambie de opinión de que eras hermosa ―Se ríe levemente y comienza a toser fuertemente hasta que poco a poco se le iba la vida y sus ojos se cerraban.

―Te amo Paige

― ¡Lo siento! ―Se disculpa rápidamente la chica que tropezó con Emily― ¿Te pegue fuerte?

Emily se levanta del suelo sin ver a la otra chica, ahora estaba recogiendo rápidamente sus libros que habían caído en el impacto.

― Creo que fue mi culpa ―Dice Emily

― No, fue la mía.

Han pasado más de 200 años desde que finalizo la época dorada de los piratas y Emily seguía igual de hermosa y joven. La morena abandono por completo el mar desde que Paige falleció y junto con sus hermanas se instalaron en un pequeño pueblo llamado Rosewood.

Ahora las 5 ninfas se pasaban por estudiantes en la secundaría Rosewood.

Emily levanto la cabeza para ver a la persona con la que se había tropezado y vio unos ojos inolvidables. Emily vio con sorpresa a la persona parada enfrente de ella…era Paige.

Emily sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y de inmediato se abalanzo a los brazos de la otra chica asustándola en el acto.

―Paige…

―¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

* * *

 **N/F: Pues espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic por supuesto.**

 **Bueno, en mi perfil puse una pequeña encuesta de lo que sería mi proximo fic Paily así que ahí están las opciones. cualquier nueva idea me pueden mandar un MP**


End file.
